Kate
by Lionheart 39
Summary: Bit of an AU story. I borrowed one of vvj5's wonderful charters, Alison Henry, from UNIT Haunting, UNIT undercover and UNIT Framed. (Please read these they are outstanding) hope vvj5 will forgive me but I love AH. Liz tells Alison, about Alistair and how their daughter Kate came to be born.


Liz Shaw was stood with Dr Alison Henry looking out on to the packed lecture theatre. Thursday evening was Liz's open lecture on Physics and the Universe. A lecture open to any one connected with Cambridge University.

Alison sighed, "I wish my lectures could draw in even a tenth of the audience you get."

"Hmmm," exclaimed Liz.

Alison smiled her usual wicked smile. "Funny that so many of the Arts and Humanities, female students have an interest in Physics. Not to mention a fair few of the flamboyant young men and a few of the fruitier Don's.

Liz shot her friend a withering glare.

"You, know, it's nothing to do with my lecture, Alison!"

Alison's smile ranked up another 100 watts. "No, I suppose not, I imagine they are here for the same reason I am."

Liz gave her friend a scowl.

The door at the left hand side of the lecture theatre opened and a wheelchair rolled in and parked in front of the tiered seating. There were audible sighs around the room. Liz raised her eyes to the roof.

The dark haired man in the wheelchair raised his hand to his wife, sat on his lap was a red haired girl of about two.

Alistair bent forward and planted a kiss on his daughters head. Another sigh could be heard, as Alistair encouraged his daughter to wave to her mother.

Alison Henry grinned and muttered to her friend. "He really isn't aware of the effect he has, is he?"

Liz shook her head, "Not a clue! He thinks they," she nodded towards the audience "are here to listen to my lecture."

"What did he make of that film they made about UNIT?"

"Furious, called it a pack of lies from beginning to end! Makes him out to be some one man army. Alistair, has already given two interviews putting the stories right. He keeps telling them it was the scientist who defeated the Dominators, they were just the delivery team. But no one is listening. He hates it, when they don't give credit where it's due!"

Alison looked at Liz, "I know very few scientist who would be brave enough to do what your husband did."

Liz swallowed hard. "Few soldiers are as brave as my husband. Or as fool hardy."

Alison looked at her friend and knew Liz had thought the man she loved had died when the Dominators ship had exploded. To find him alive if seriously injured, had been a relief.

So was the bit about him dragging you into his hospital bed true? Alison asked.

Liz gave Alison a slight look! "Other way around!" She whispered.

"Oh," Alison said rather shocked!

"It was months afterwards. He was so depressed, thought just because he had lost his legs he was less of a man. He kept trying to push me away." There was a look of pain in her eyes at the memory of that time. "So I decided to prove him wrong!" Liz told her friend with a smile on her face.

She waved back at her husband and daughter. "Katie, being born helped of course."

"Errr... right!" Alison gave Liz another wicked smile.

"Did Alistair put that bit right in his interviews too?"

Liz laughed and started her lecture.

Alison Henry went over and collected the little girl who had started fidgeting on her fathers lap. She bent down and gave Alistair a kiss before lifting the young girl away.

She watched as he sat enthralled with Liz's lecture. He watched his wife with such a look of love and pride on his face.

She had seen the UNIT film three times and already had the Video version of it on pre order. Sean Connery was one sexy actor, but he wasn't a patch on the real man. Lucky old Liz she thought.

She kissed the little girl in her arms. With two outstanding parents like Liz and Alistair what would this little girl grow into.

"Come on, little one. Let's leave your Daddy to enjoy your Mummies talk." She muttered. "Auntie Alison has got some juice and biscuits for you." the little girl giggled and hugged her neck.

.


End file.
